Inject The Venom
by InjectTheVenom
Summary: “He is strong but that don’t mean he can’t felt pain, that he can’t bleed…he can’t die, and if he die God help me because I will kill everyone who is responsible for it!”sasusaku or narusaku


**--**

**--**

**-**

**Title: **Inject the Venom

**Rating: **k+ (maybe T)

**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

--

--

-

_Sakura-chan!_

_Naruto you baka! Be quiet!__ They are going to hear us!_

_Shit!_

_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_SAKURA-CHANNNNN_

_RASENGAN!_

--

--

-

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"-The horrified scream eco on the white walls of Konoha Hospital, as one pink-head girl wake from her memories, she look around the room her eyes hurting from the bright lights, her face salty from the tears that keep on falling of her eyes, her heart beaten fast as she desperately seek from her blonde teammate

"Sakura calm down, its ok!"-Tsunade say burst in the room while try to pressed her apprentice back into the bed gently

"WHERE IS HE?"-but Sakura don't give up she keep strongly try to get up, now Shizune and one nurse was trying to pull her down too

"WHER...UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-she screams and fell into the bed as her stomach suddenly starts to burn

"Damn it Sakura stop it or you going to bleed to death!!"-Tsunade say starting to heal again the now cover in blood wounds, as Shizune and the nurse keep Sakura down

"Where is he? How long I've been in here?"-her voice came out as low whispered break the silence on the room (she already had "calm down" a **bit)**

"Sakura look everything is going to be ok, for now you only have to worry about getting better ok"-say Tsunade finish wrap Sakura stomach

"How.long?"-Tsunade sigh turn around to wash her hands (Shizune and the nurse had already leave the room)

"2 days"

"AMBU?"

"Failed"-Sakura eyes narrowed and her throat go dry _"SHIT!"_

"Sai?"

"He is recovery in the room next to yours…look Sakura I now that this is hard for you but right now there is nothing **you **…"

"…can do, like always…"- Tsunade words are cut by Sakura's

"Sakura you now that this is not true!Yo…"

"If is not then where the hell is **he** hum?!** I** was there and **I** couldn't do anything, just watch as they took** him**, because **he **tries to protect **ME!"**

"Sakura you now that this is not true, you guys are catch of surprise, there was too many of them, you are wounded, you can't blame yourself!"-Tsunade say sitting on the bed

"It don't matter now anyway, the only thing the matter is bring him back!"-Sakura felt Tsunade move uncomfortable on the bed "What?"

"Well Sakura… about it… I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do…"

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY NOTHING?! OF COURSE THAT THERE IS SOMETHING!"-she cut her off (again)

"Look Sakura we already send 2 AMBU squads and they both failed…"

"THE SEND OTHER!"-say that Sakura was mad, was a compliment

"We can't! AND SITTING DOWN OR I'M GOING SIT YOU MYSELF!!"-say a equal mad Tsunade at the vision of her apprentice try to get up

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"-say a very angry BUT sit Sakura( scary Tsunade LOL)

"Look Sakura you have to understand! we already lost many soldiers with the confrontation with Sound, The elders don't want to lose anymore soldiers in a delicate time like this, when war can break out any second, we barely had enough to protect the village with most of our soldiers away trying to contain Sound!"

Look to her student scary her, she had never see her like that, her face was so calm almost impassive, her beautiful greens eyes who always held so much feelings are now distant , like lost on a old memory, her body was trembling and her hands are strongly pressing the white sheets

"Look I don't like this as much as you but they already made they decision …my hands are tight, I…I'm sorry"-she said trying to take her student from any memory she was lost in

"You are sorry hum…I see…I bet the elders are too, after all is not like they going to win anything with that, right?"-her voice was filling with venom and hatred, seeing that expression of confusion on her sensei's face she continued "I mean the kid with the Kyuubi is lost, probably death, they won't want that, would they?"

"No Sakura you now that is not like that is just…"-Tsunade was shocked with her student words

"It's ok **Hokage –Sama**, I don't now why I'm so surprise after all he is just a monster right?! The kid with the Kyuubi inside?! Don't matter what he do or how much he try, how much he sacrifice for us…he still just a monster in your eyes!"-Sakura don't let her finished her venom voice now slowly make the room became silent

"Sakura you are upset so I'm not going to take you words seriously, but think very carefully about what you just say"-the Hokage said calmly turn around and walking to the door "and Sakura remember, he is strong, I'm sure he will be ok" and with those last words she was gone, failing to hear the promise that had fill her apprentice heart

"_**He is strong but that don't mean he can't fell pain, that he can't bleed…he can't die, and if he die God help me because I will kill everyone who is responsible for it!"**_

--

--

-

**End Notes:** Well this is it for today in the next chapter there is going to be a few surprises so pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review to tell me what you think,ok!?

(_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)

**Inject The Venom**

--

--

-


End file.
